Kashima Ryuuichi
Ryuuichi Kashima is the protagonist of the Gakuen Babysitters series. He is a kind, gentle and well-mannered teenager good with children. He is dearly loved by his younger brother Kotarou and the kids in the daycare are all very attached to him. Appearance He is a fairly short teenager with dark hair and large dark eyes. The girls in his class judge him as being one of the two best looking guys in their class (the other being Hayato Kamitani) and have complimented him for having "healing vibes".Gakuen Babysitters chapter 21 He has a feminine enough appearance that—with the help of only a wig and his gentle-sounding voice—he is easily mistaken for a girl. Personality Ryuuichi is a very easygoing and caring person. He has looked after his little brother Kotarou since he was born due to his parents' periodic absences. He easily gets along with almost any child and is loved by all the children in the daycare. He is somewhat clumsy and absentminded. He is also completely oblivious to the fact that he is popular among girls, particularly Maria InomataMaria Inomataand Yuki Ushimaru, though this seems to be explained by the mentions throughout the manga that Ryuuichi has never been in love with anyone before. The people around him tend to attribute this to the fact that he cares most for his brother, whom he considers his first priority. History Before the start of the series, Ryuuichi and Kotarou's parents go on holiday, but die tragically in a plane crash, causing him to be adopted by the chairman. He starts at Midorigaoka Academy in his third year of middle school and during the series, advances to Midorigaoka's high school alongside Kamitani and his other fellow students. He has always cared for his brother—his experience he has looking after Koutarou is why the chairman decides to make him join the Babysitting Club—and is repeatedly noted as being very close with his brother, being considerate even through all the rare occasions Kotarou has broken his things.Gakuen Babysitters chapter 13, pages 14-15 (after chapter title page) Trivia * The first part of his name—Ryuu—means dragon. *When Ryuuichi first disguises himself as a girl, calling himself "Ryuuko" to trick Kumatsuka Satoru, he unfortunately causes Inui to fall in love with him (who thinks his name is "Inomata").Gakuen Babysitters chapter 24 It becomes a running gag for Ryuuichi to be put into a wig and disguised as a girl. *Ryuuichi is voiced by Yuki Kaji on the drama CD. *His birthday is on the 30th of July, making his star sign Leo, but in the first edition of volume 11 the mangaka mistakenly describe him as a Cancer in the character profiles''Gakuen Babysitters'' chapter 60. She had initially decided to make him Cancer after having read somewhere that Cancer people are suitable for working in childcare.Gakuen Babysitters chapter 66 *He is voiced by Kōtarō Nishiyama in the anime, who shares the name of Ryuuichi's little brother. Gallery Young Ryuuichi.jpg Kashimaryuuko1.jpg Ryuuichi Kashima Toddler.png Gakuen babysitters ryu and k.jpg Gakuen-babysitters-974575.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Babysitting Club Category:Teenager Category:Student Category:Kashima Family